La extraordinaria imaginación de Orihime Inoue
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Orihime Inoue siempre tuvo una imaginación fuera de lo normal. Y si a eso le añades una visita a cierto chico de pelo naranja del que está enamorada...


N.A: Una absurda, pequeña idea basada en una escena del episodio 345 del anime, que también sale en el capítulo 430 del manga (se me ocurrió buscarla por si salía también en el manga, porque la había olvidado por completo para cuando la vi en el anime). Espero que os guste.

**La extraordinaria imaginación de Orihime Inoue**

Hacía una noche preciosa en la ciudad de Karakura. Orihime Inoue caminaba a través de las silenciosas calles, silbando despreocupadamente. Aún llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto, y llevaba una gran bandeja llena de pan casero en las manos.

Desde hacía un par de meses tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una panadería-pastelería del centro de la ciudad. Le encantaba trabajar en ese pequeño y acogedor local en el que siempre había un delicioso aroma a pan y pasteles recién horneados, y su jefe era realmente simpático. Cuando cerraban, siempre le dejaba llevarse todo lo que quisiera de las existencias que habían sobrado, aunque por otro lado tenía sentido porque de todas formas si nadie lo comía habría que tirarlo, y eso sería una pena. Lo único malo de su jefe era que no quería probar alguna de las recetas que le había sugerido, como el pan de arroz y curry, o los pasteles de macarrones con caramelo y sirope de guindillas. Orihime realmente no entendía por qué su jefe se había puesto verde y la había dicho que no estaba seguro de que se fueran a vender bien...

Sea como sea, el caso es que ese día Orihime había llenado una bandeja con varios de los panes que sobraron y ahora se dirigía a la casa de la familia Kurosaki. Ichigo estaba un poco raro últimamente y quería hablar con él, y se le había ocurrido de paso llevarle algo de comer. Ella ya tenía pan de sobra en casa, y Kurosaki-kun tenía a sus dos hermanas y a su padre, que parecía el tipo de persona a la que le gusta comer mucho, así que se había asegurado de levar una buena cantidad.

Orihime llegó a la clínica Kurosaki y sostuvo la bandeja con una mano mientras que con la otra pulsaba el timbre. Esperó un rato, y justo cuando iba a llamar de nuevo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Orihime lanzó una leve exclamación de sorpresa.

Delante de ella, Ichigo había aparecido vestido con un traje negro, la mano derecha en el picaporte y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con la otra. Llevaba una camisa blanca con los últimos botones desabrochados y una corbata aflojada alrededor del cuello, dándole un aire desarreglado muy sexy.

-Pasa- dijo simplemente, en voz baja y sensual. Orihime, sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo y sin poder pronunciar una palabra de lo asombrada que estaba, hizo lo que le decía. Ichigo se apartó un poco, lo suficiente como para dejarla entrar, pero de forma que tenía que pasar muy cerca de él. Orihime pudo sentir sus ropas rozándse, la suave y rítmica corriente de aire que producía su respiración, e incluso su agradable y masculino olor.

Ichigo cerró la puerta en cuanto Orihime hubo entrado y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Me permites?- Susurró en su oído, mientras cogía la bandeja, rozando levemente sus delicadas manos con las suyas. Orihime enrojeció aún más. Tenía la piel tan cálida...

Ichigo la guió del recibidor al salón, y fue entonces cuando Orihime se dio cuenta de que no estaban en la casa pequeña y acogedora que recordaba, si no en un enorme e imponente palacio. Y de pronto, en algún lugar empezó a sonar la suave música de un vals. Ichigo dejó la bandeja con el pan en una mesa cercana y le tendió una mano.

-¿Me concederías este baile, Orihime?

La chica en cuestión enrojeció aún más, si es que eso era posible. ¿Kurosaki-kun acababa de llamarla por su nombre de pila? ¿Y quería que bailara con él? ¡Pero si era muy torpe! ¡Y sólo había venido a preguntarle si estaba bien y a darle el pan! ¿Qué debía hacer?

Entonces, sin pensar en lo que hacía, cogió su mano. Ichigo la atrajo hacia sí con delicadeza y posó su otra mano en su cintura. Ahora sí que no podía estar más roja. El chico comenzó a moverse despacio, guiándola por el salón de baile a un paso lento, tranquilo, dándole la impresión de que incluso tiempo a su alrededor fuera más despacio. Orihime se fue relajando poco a poco, permitiéndose disfrutar del momento, perdida en los profundos ojos marrones del chico del que llevaba cerca de dos años enamorada.

Y entonces, la música llegó a su fin, y las últimas notas del vals flotaron un momento en el gran salón antes de ahogarse en el silencio. Orihime parpadeó un par de veces, como si acabara de despertar, y con cierta decepción se dispuso a separarse de Ichigo, pero él la mantuvo firmemente sujeta por la cintura.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?- Preguntó Orihime tímidamente. Ichigo la miró fijamente a los ojos, y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, antes de inclinarse despacio hacia ella. Orihime contuvo el aliento. Sentía todo su cuerpo embriagado por su cercanía, su olor le invadía el olfato, su tacto le erizaba la piel, y su respiración le acariciaba el rostro. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, sus labios casi se rozaban y entonces...

El timbre del despertador la devolvió a la realidad.

Orihime se revolvió en su cama y tanteó la mesilla de noche para apagar la molesta alarma. Se frotó los ojos, y de pronto enrojeció al recordar su sueño. Había sido tan bonito... Pero ahora tocaba levantarse y volver al día a día de siempre.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Orihime fue a ver a Ichigo para preguntarle si le había pasado algo recientemente, porque había hablado con Uryu y él también le había notado algo raro, y aprovechó para llevarle algo de pan. Ichigo le abrió la puerta, vestido con una simple sudadera negra y pantalones viejos, cogió la bandeja con el pan y dudó un momento antes de preguntar:

-Esto... ¿Quieres entrar?

Orihime se puso totalmente roja, con un solo pensamiento bloqueándole la mente: "¡Kyaaaa! ¡Mi sueño se está haciendo realidad!"


End file.
